Faithful Follower
by AbidingTruth
Summary: Yoru Mugen, 15 years old and possibly the most faithful to the Akatsuki in the world. One day, through a chain mail that actually works, Yoru finds himself able to fufill his dream to help the Akatsuki. M just in case not the average naru world travel fic
1. Chapter 1: The New Beginning

Hello fanfiction world! This will be my first fanfic, so I apologize in advance if any of my writing is amateurish, sloppy, and otherwise, bad. I'll attempt to make the chapters long, but again, I have no experience with this stuff, so don't expect much. I won't be gay and say "NO FLAMES PLZ!!!!!" If you dislike my story, that's fine, so long as you have a reason. While you're at it, how about some advice, so I could improve it. I also hate Mary Sues, so I won't try to overpower my OC's that much. This is another "person goes into the Naruto world" story, but this time it's a guy! Won't this be interesting. I bored you enough, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Naruto Shippuuden, or anything else that appears other than my OC

Chapter 1: The New Beginning

Today was a tough day for Yoru Mugen. Just fifteen years old and he already has a lot of pressure on his shoulders, with his parents divorced and his mother going out with her boyfriend nearly every night. Since she spent most of her time out, Yoru had to take care of himself, including money.

God hated him for some apparent reason and he was loaded with schoolwork, which he had no time to do since two of his co-workers were out and he had to cover both their shifts and work overtime.

Exhausted, Yoru flopped onto his bed, finally getting a chance to relax. After a while of just sitting there, he decided to check his e-mail.

"Junk, junk, junk, death threats…" Yoru muttered as he scaned his inbox. "Ugh, another chain letter."

He was never fond of chain letters, messages that say something will happen to you if you don't send the message to a certain amount of people. Frankly, Yoru thought that it was just something done out of boredom. If it was true, he would have died at least 20 times by now. This one, however, said to only send to three people and you get three wishes, but wish carefully.

Yoru was about to delete the message when he paused.

'Perhaps this will be interesting.' He mused. So without another word, Yoru sent the message to three different people. Not a second later, he got another message, saying how to use the wishes.

The message read that he had to think of his first wish, then delete the message and two more of the same message will appear consecutively. Now Yoru was interested. If this was fake, which he was confident that it was, then the person obviously put some work into making it. While he was still unsure how the person knew when he sent the message, Yoru was pretty sure it was possible and that there was a sad person with no life in a cave somewhere watching monitors to see if people forwarded his messages.

Regardless, he was still impressed by the lengths the person took and thought that the least he could do was take this seriously. The message also said that he could not wish for any way to obtain more wishes. 'Smart.' Yoru thought. When given wishes, he always knew that the smart thing to do would to wish for an infinite amount of wishes, so if you mess up, you could start all over.

'Now, what would my first wish me?' Yoru asked himself. Many times had he seen movies and books about this situation and how their wish always backfires and the wisher ends up regretting what they have done. 'Be careful what you wish for, huh.'

Suddenly, he had thought of a way to get around the sly ways for wished to backfire. 'I wish that my next two wishes would not backfire and would go exactly how I want it' Yoru thought to himself.

After deleting the message and making his first wish, he smirked to himself. 'Seems I have outsmarted the genie' he snickered. 'Ah, if this doesn't work out, I should totally be a lawyer.'

Once Yoru received his second message, however, he had more of a problem with his wish.

"Should I have all the money in the world? What about super powers? I'm not too good with the girls either…" he mused out loud. From the corner of his eye, Yoru saw a poster of the Akatsuki, his favorite organization/characters from the manga and anime Naruto. Some say he had an obsession with the Akatsuki, since he self-proclaimed that he would do anything for them, even to go as far as to betray his family, friends, and country.

Thus Yoru decided to wish to be able to travel to the Naruto Universe, but he paused. 'What if I need to come back here at any given time?' Like always, Yoru had a habit of planning for every case scenario. Quickly formulating a plan, Yoru had decided to wish for the ability to teleport to any location in his world AND the Naruto world by picturing the place in his mind.

Now it was time for his final wish. Yoru leaned back in his chair and rested his chin on his hand. He had to think, what could he wish for so when he arrived at the Naruto world, how can he be of any use to the Akatsuki? Surely just the power of teleportation wasn't enough to even survive.

After more brainstorming, Yoru had chosen to wish for the ability to use charka with the amount and the control of a mid-level Jonin. Why hadn't he chosen to be S-ranked? He had assumed if he made himself too powerful, he would attract unwanted attention to the Akatsuki, blowing their cover. Also, both Madara and Pein would probably view Yoru too dangerous to live if he was that strong. Both of them were criminals and as expected were wary of anyone who would offer to be their ally. Those who were strong enough to provide them a challenge would probably be killed before they could betray the Akatsuki.

After finishing his wishing, Yoru stood up and attempted to travel to the Naruto world. Breathing in and out, he closed his eyes and started to concentrate. In fact, he was concentrating so hard, his brother walked by, raised an eyebrow, and then said, "Dude, don't take a crap on the floor."

Embarrassed, Yoru collapsed on the floor in defeat.

"Yep, just another fake chain mail." He sighed dejectedly. "And I put so much thought into it to. Now my brain hurts." As he went to get up, he imagined what it will be like if the wish actually worked.

All of the sudden, Yoru felt a strange sensation throughout his body and walked right into a tree.

"What the fuck?" he grimaced. "Why the hell is there a tree in my bedro-…" Yoru paused as he finally took in his surroundings. He wasn't in his house anymore. In fact, he was pretty sure he wasn't in America at all.

"Forest, huge ass trees, yep, I'm in the Naruto world." Grinning, Yoru started to walk and before even his second step, he felt two large charka signatures approaching rapidly, or at east what he assumed were charka signatures.

Yoru's eyes widened when the two figures dropped down to examine the unknown threat that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. Those two were none other than Itachi and Kisame. Judging from the cut on Kisame's face, Yoru concluded that they had just attempted to break into Konoha and kidnap Naruto before Shippuuden.

"Hey Itachi-san, should we kill this guy? He looks kinda strong." Kisame nudged his partner.

"No, we must not waste any time. Konoha might have already sent an ANBU squad after us." Itachi replied, still never taking his eyes off Yoru. Yoru, however, immediately got down to the ground and bowed to them.

"Itachi-sama, Kisame-sama, please, take me back to your base. If I could just speak with your leader, I could be an asset to your entire organization!" Kisame raised an eyebrow at this strange fellow while Itachi narrowed his eyes.

'This boy, he knows too much. I should kill him here. However, he might have information on others as well. No, I should take him with me. He just might as well help us.' After his inner debate, Itachi finally nodded and replied, "Follow us, but we won't slow down for you, so you better keep up."

Yoru nodded furiously, all the while grinning like a madman, forgetting the fact that he doesn't know how to travel by tree jumping. That all changed when the Akatsuki members took off into the trees and Yoru instinctively jumped after them.

Yoru looked shocked for a moment before regaining a blank face and analyzing the phenomenon.

'It seems that with my Jonin level charka I also gained the experience using it for the basic thing. I wonder… can I to tree climbing and water walking too?' He made a mental note to test that when they finally arrived to… wherever they were going. Yoru inwardly smirked. 'Well, this is an interesting start.'  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Whew! Yay, my first chapter for my first story is finished! It might be a little short, I don't know your definition of short, but now I know how hard it is to actually make long chapters, so kudos to those who make long chapter. Remember, advice is always good, so if someone sees something wrong with the story, feel free to tell me. Also, there might be spelling and grammar mistakes, although probably more grammar than spelling, so if there is anyone who wants to beta this, tryouts start…now! Goodbye and goodnight fanfiction world! Hasta la vista, fuckers, I-I mean baby!


	2. Chapter 2: Spoilers

Hello peeps who were lucky enough to stumble on my humble story! I honestly don't know how my updating schedule will be, if I have one at all in fact, so don't expect a certain date for updates. I think that's it, so on with the show!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Naruto Shippuuden, or anyother crap that shows up other than my OC, my made up shitty jutsus, and my plot. Well, maybe the plot isn't mine.

Chapter 2: Spoilers

It had to be at least another half hour before Itachi and Kisame eventually led Yoru to a cave hidden in the forest. Upon entering the cave, Itachi cast a genjutsu around the cave while Kisame contacted Pein for a meeting. A short while latter, seven holograms flickered to life.

"Ah, how long has it been since we've gathered like this?"

"Seven years, not since Orochimaru has left us. And now I hear he has the Sharingan."

"Is this true, Itachi? Your little brother?" the said man didn't reply.

"Don't be impatient, yeah. We'll deal with Orochimaru in time, yeah. We only have three years to prepare, and we all know what we need to do, right?"

"Of course, no mistakes, remember what we seek, everything, including the Kyuubi."

The entire time, Yoru could not help but feel intimidated by the presence of all these legendary shinobi. Finally, Pein noticed someone new with Itachi and Kisame.

"Oh? Itachi, who is this with you?" Pein inquired.

Itachi answered, "Leader-sama, I found this boy in the forest a short while ago. He claimed to be able to be of use to us. Furthermore, he is also aware of our organization and knows both our names."

"Really now? Boy, tell us your name and your origin." Pein ordered.

Yoru took a deep breath, calmed his nerves, and replied, "My name is Yoru Mugen, fifteen years old. As of where I'm from, I don't think you will believe me, but I'm actually not from this world."

"So what are you, an alien?" one mocked. Some other laughed, but was quickly silenced by a glare from Pein. He turned his attention back to Yoru and asked, "How do you expect us to believe you?"

Yoru appeared to think for a moment before he snapped his fingers and teleported back to his home world. However, the Akatsuki were caught by surprise.

"What the fuck, yeah!?" Deidara exclaimed.

"Impossible." Kakuzu muttered. "His charka signature just vanished! Like he just ceased to exist." Itachi and Kisame were about to search for the missing teen when Yoru reappeared right in front of them, much to there shock.

"Okay, I think I have enough proof." Yoru panted, out of breath. He was carrying a large sack, which he reached inside and pulled out a map. "See here?" he asked. "This is the map of my home world." He then pointed to America. "This is where I'm from, more specifically New Jersey. In my world, this entire world and everyone in it are just characters in a manga."

Pein's eyebrows furrowed. "Manga? Characters? Elaborate."

"Well, a manga is basically a story told through pictures, but instead of one picture, it's a bunch of them and they make up chapters. Here," Yoru tossed a Naruto manga from the sack to Pein. "This is the manga you guys are in. The main character is the Kyuubi Jinchuriki, but you are all my favorite characters."

Upon saying this, Yoru got down and bowed. "Which is why I will serve you until the day I die, Pein-sama."

Pein looked from the manga and back to Yoru, assessing the situation and after what seemed like an eternity, he nodded and replied, "Very well. While the entire situation seems too suspicious, I know not to look a gift horse in the mouth. However, you will be under careful watch until you are proven to be trustworthy. Itachi, Kisame, bring Yoru here back to Amegakure, I wish to talk to him face to face. Dismissed."

And with a wave of his hand, the holograms vanished and the darkness fell over the cave. Not realizing he was holding his breath, Yoru sighed. He would have to get used to the fact that each one of the Akatsuki members could kill him without batting an eyelash.

"Hey, kid, hurry up." Kisame called out. Scrambling to his feet, Yoru let out a hasty, "H-hai Kisame-sama!" The trio left the cave and walked a short distance before Kisame broke the silence.

"Yoru, was it? How did you get here anyway? You said you weren't from our world."

He looked at Yoru in curiosity while Itachi paid no attention to them, though he was also curious to know.

"Ah, well, I was on the computer and-" Yoru was cut off by another question from the shark-like man. "What's a computer?"

Blinking, Yoru remembered that this world was not as advanced in technology as his own. Sighing, Yoru thought to himself, 'This is gonna be tough to explain.'

Most of the trip was to Yoru's frustration, answering the questions about his world's machinery. It was like trying to explain to a blind person what colors were, or telling someone what love and anger was. Without the prior knowledge that was given to people when they were raised, it's so hard and awkward to explain it.

Finally, Yoru had gotten through with explaining the chain letter and his wishes.

"Wait, are you telling me you could get three wishes from just sending a message to three different people?" Kisame asked incredulously.

"That is utterly ridiculous." Itachi commented. "Why don't you find the message again so you can get more wishes?"

Yoru shrugged. "I tried to look for it, even ask the people I've sent it to, but they never received something like that. The messages I received had to be deleted to work, so I don't have it."

Silence washed over the group again until Yoru spoke up. "Hey, Itachi-sama, Kisame-sama? Even if I have charka, I still don't know how to use it other than the basics. So, I was wondering if you or anyone else could teach me."

The two of them glanced at each other before Kisame replied, "Eh, I don't see why not. You could be like an apprentice."

"Hn." Was Itachi's only response.

Finally arriving at Ame, Yoru was led through the city and was eventually led to the highest tower in the city. The entire structure gave Yoru the impression that it was special, like some sort of holy place.

'Fitting.' He thought. 'Pein-sama _is_ a God'

He was led up numerous flights of stairs until he stood before a large doorway. Itachi and Kisame then left via Shunshin no jutsu. Without a second thought, Yoru pushed open the doors to his new leader.

The first thing he saw upon entering was Pein with his back to Yoru, watching over the village. Yoru bowed and called out, "Leader-sama, I am here, just as you requested."

Without turning around, he replied in his cold monotone voice.

"Tell me, Yoru Mugen, before you, what do you see?"

He whispered, "A God."

Pein turned around. "And what is a God without subjects, followers, worshippers? Tell me, are you a follower?"

Yoru slowly raised his head and looked Pein in the eye. "Of course, leader-sama. I exist to serve, and that will not change, not even with my final breath."

Pein continued to stare at Yoru until he finally spoke.

"There is no doubt in your mind; you are truly one of us." He began to walk towards Yoru and took out one of his Naruto manga. "Now let's talk, how much do you know?"

The next hour or so was spent by Yoru revealing every single thing that happened or will happen relating to the Akatsuki. At the end, Pein sat back in a chair and sighed. "I would never have expected for the deaths of so many members, including myself. I must not be influenced by the Kyuubi's words this time. We also need to make sure to avoid the deaths of as many members as we could."

Yoru nodded. "I agree completely, leader-sama. Which is why I have already devised a strategy for this."

Pein raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Do tell."

XXXXXXXXX

Ame training grounds

Yoru stood in the middle in the middle of the field facing Itachi.

"Yoru, I will be correct in assuming you already know tree climbing and water climbing am I right?" Yoru nodded, he already confirmed this before Itachi arrived. The said man threw Yoru a piece of charka paper.

"Channel your charka into this; it will make training much easier." Once again, Yoru found himself instinctively knowing how to channel charka into the paper. After a second, the paper crumpled before burning to ash.

'Lightning as my primary element and fire for my secondary? Man, I feel like I'm Sasuke.' Yoru thought to himself.

"Alright, I will teach you the basic academy jutsus, kage bunshin no jutsu, and one jutsu retaining for both of your elements."

The academy jutsus didn't take very long at all, probably five minutes in total. Next, Yoru had a little difficulty with the kage bunshin, but he was jonin level and it was a jonin level jutsu, so he also got that down.

The lightning jutsu he had to learn was Raiton: Hekiyari no jutsu (Lightning style: Thunder spear technique) **(1)**, were the user uses charka to create a spear of electricity, which can be hurled at the enemy. Even as a low B-ranked move, Yoru still had little trouble learning it, since his element was lightning.

As for the fire jutsu, it was the common Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu (Fire style: Great fireball technique). Being a C-ranked jutsu, it was logically easier to learn than Hekiyari. Within an hour and a half, Yoru had finished all that Itachi had shown him.

"Itachi-sama!" he panted. "I'm *pant* done *pant*!" Itachi just nodded and tossed Yoru a couple of scrolls before turning to leave.

"There are some more jutsus in there if you feel like practicing. I must take my leave, I have a mission." With that said, Itachi poofed away in a cloud of smoke. Yoru then took a peek at the scroll and his eyes widened at its contents.

'These are all high ranked techniques! And so many too! No way I could learn all of this in ti-' Yoru suddenly stopped mid-thought and mentally slapped himself. 'Duh, kage bunshin.'

By the end of the day, an exhausted Yoru had learned Katon: Gouryuuka no jutsu (Fire style: Great dragon fire technique), Katon: Karyuu Endan no jutsu (Fire style: Fire dragon projectile technique), Raiton: Shichuu Shibari no jutsu (Lightning style: Four pillar binding technique), Raiton: Kage bunshin no jutsu (Lightning style: Shadow clone technique)** (2)**, and Suiton: Mizurappa no jutsu (Water style: violent water wave technique) so it can be used in conjunction with anyone of his raiton jutsus.

Satisfied with what he has done today, Yoru groggily walked back to an apartment Pein had given him. As he began to drift into slumber, Yoru thought about his day, how he had come to the Naruto world, and how he had associated himself with the largest and most dangerous criminal organization in this world, making himself an enemy across the world. Thinking about all of this, Yoru smiled and thought, 'I couldn't have asked for a better life myself.'  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**(1) **I don't know if that is really the translation, I got the separate words from an online English-Japanese dictionary and squished the two words together so it seemed like one word. I'll most likely do this in the future, so don't think all of this is from the anime/manga

**(2) **Incase anyone is wondering where this is from, Kakashi used this on Pein when he invaded Konoha, basically it's like a regular shadow clone except when it is destroyed, it turns back into its original state, which is electricity. I don't think it really hurts the opponent than merely stun them

Alright, my second chapter! The next chapter will focus on Yoru's training and his life with the Akatsuki for the next month. He is gonna learn more techniques and all different ninja crap from other members. Once again, as I'm a beginner, I have no clue how to make training chapters or fight scenes, so I do again apologize for any shitty work. Oh, and incase anyone is wondering why Hidan wasn't at the meeting, in the canon, Hidan became a member of the Akatsuki some time during Naruto's training trip with Jiraiya. Until next time, when I will eat your flessssssss - errr, I mean fleas! Yeah, lets go with that…


	3. Chapter 3: Sharks and swords

Shit, this took me long to update, at least to me. But if any of you were paying attention, I did mention how I would have irregular updates. Wow, it's been three chapters and I forgot to mention what Yoru looks like! Well, let's see… he had shoulder length black hair, part of it covering his right eye, but not completely, like Deidara. He also had red eyes, which you could kinda see behind his hair. Weird, right, but it's just something he was born with, no special ability or anything. Think like Kurenai, but more blood red. He prefers to wear black and always wears a long sweat shirt, unzipped all the way down, like a cloak. The sweat shirt is usually black with red parts. Well, I think that's all you guys need to know, so start the story!

Disclaimer: Please refer to the last two chapters if you were too much of a dumb shit to remember.

Chapter 3: Sharks and swords

As morning came, Yoru slowly peeled open his eyes and started to get ready for the day. Looking at the clock, he realized it was only seven o'clock. Sighing, he made himself breakfast and decided to practice his newly learned jutsus. After all, he figured, it wasn't enough to just know them, he had to master them. And so he set off to the training grounds.

After about one and a half hours of practice, Yoru headed back to his apartment for a quick breather and to take a shower. 15 minutes later, Yoru's doorbell rang.

Hair still wet, Yoru opened the door and was shocked to see the visitor.

"Kisame-sama?" Sure enough the blue skinned man was standing by the door way looking positively bored.

"Hey kid, I'm supposed to get your ninja equipment and help you pick out and use a weapon, so get ready in five minutes." Yoru nodded and shut the door before quickly getting dressed.

After that was finished, Yoru opened the door again, awaiting further instruction from Kisame. Without another word, Kisame 'shunshin'ed towards town, Yoru close behind. Upon arriving, Yoru noticed the way the villagers were treating them, they were all giving them respect with a slight hint of fear in their eyes.

When they reached a the best weapons shop in town, a middle aged man came out to greet them.

"Ah, Kisame-sama, welcome! Is this they boy I've heard about?"

"Yeah, he's the one, the new recruit" Kisame grinned. The shop keeper nodded and led them into the store. Although he didn't show it, Yoru was impressed, there were weapons of every kind all around the store.

First, Yoru picked up the normal shinobi things, such as kunais, shurikens, wire, scrolls, explosive tags, and more things such as that. After that, it was time to get a change of wardrobe.

After looking over the clothing the store had to offer, Yoru chose the typical ninja sandals and pants. He wore a long black cloak with an Akatsuki style shirt underneath.

Finally, it was time for Yoru to choose a weapon of his choice. He picked out a black katana with also a black hilt and a black handle. It was a fine blade and all, but it really had no special properties to it, other than being able to channel chakra to make stronger attacks and withstand blows.

Kisame was confused by his choice and voiced his opinion.

"Hey, why did you pick that blade? I mean, that spear over there has detachable segments. And those gloves with claws can also drain chakra."

Yoru merely looked at him and replied, "No disrespect to you, Kisame-sama, but I have my reasons." Kisame stared at him until he just turned away and began to walk out of the store.

"I guess you better learn how to use that thing, huh?"

Kisame took Yoru to a secluded area in the forest, where no one could disturb them, or they couldn't accidentally take anyone's head off.

"Alright," he started. "When using a katana, you have to utilize speed and agility, since this is not a broad sword. So, that means before you can use a sword, we need to train your physical ability." At this, Kisame adopted a sadistic grin and pulled out a set of large weights, each 20 pounds.

"Alright, now I want 100 push-ups, 100 sit-ups, and after that, run around the entire border of Ame 10 times!" he barked. Yoru widened his eyes. Was this guy trying to kill him or something?! Compared to the ninja of this world, he was just a fresh genin graduate!

However, he understood that power is not just handed to you; one has to work for it. And so, Yoru started to exersices Kisame laid out for him. It was in the early afternoon when Yoru finally finished.

He was lying on the ground, exhausted and starving. All of the sudden, a bento box landed on his stomach. Weakly, Yoru looked over to see Kisame with his own bento box.

"Hurry up and eat, kid." Kisame ordered. "We're not done yet, I want you to be the fastest in the village after these three days." Yoru inwardly groaned, but ate none the less.

The next few days basically went on like that, waking up early to do rigorous exersices, only stopping for short meals. In the beginning, there were sometimes that Yoru collapsed and fainted from the enormity of the tasks he was ordered to do.

As time went on, however, he was progressing and was now up to 100 pounds of weights for each limb and 125 pounds for his torso.

Of course, it was impossible to be like Rock Lee or Gai fast in just a couple of days, no matter who your teacher was, but he was still fast, probably high jonin level.

Each member had a week to teach Yoru to even be remotely on Akatsuki level, which meant Kisame only had three days left.

Now it was time for Yoru to learn how to use his sword. For the entire day, Kisame had Yoru make shadow clones and learn all the basic styles of swordsmanship, as well as how to properly hold a blade and the basic attacks.

After another day, Kisame decided to use his last day to see how far Yoru has come. Kisame stood across from Yoru, wielding Samehada in a defensive position.

"Alright, I want you to come at me. This will go on until you can a single cut on me. Just to warn you, I won't go easy, so stay alert, be aware of your surroundings, keep a center of balance, and do what it takes to win."

Yoru nodded and gripped his sword tighter. He had already removed his weights per order of Kisame before hand, so he felt lighter, as if he could jump 20 feet into the sky with no chakra.

Since he had no experience with weights, or even running at such fast speeds for that matter, he foolishly ran at full speed. And right into Kisame's fist.

'FUCK!' Yoru shouted in his mind. 'I didn't run, I fucking _disappeared!_'

"Word of advice, channel chakra to your eyes, that way, when you run, everything around you won't be a blur." Kisame called out. Yoru barely had time to register what he said as a large bandaged weapon came crashing down to his position.

Quickly regaining composure, Yoru rolled out of the way just in time for Kisame to obliterate the spot he was just in. Jumping to his feet, Yoru retreated, hoping to get as much distance from the shark-like man out for his blood.

Formulating a plan, Yoru ran at Kisame again, albeit slower than before. He feinted left and dashed from his right, trying to get around to Kisame's back where he couldn't block.

His efforts were in vain, however, for even if Kisame fell of the feint, he recovered quick enough so that instead of turning to his left, he used his momentum and spun around to his right, meeting Yoru's blade halfway.

The force of Kisame's blow was so strong that even though he meant only to parry, he sent Yoru skidding back a couple yards. Yoru grunted, but attempted another try.

This time, he went for a straight charge, but as Kisame swung his sword to stop him, he got down and slid between his legs.

Springing back up, Yoru smirked as his plan worked. He anticipated Kisame to swing, and with his amount of power plus the weight of Samehada, there was no way he could recover in time.

Yoru delivered a quick slash to his back, but much to his surprise, 'Kisame' dissolved into water. Jumping into the air to avoid Kisame's blade from underground, Yoru landed a good distance away while narrowing his eyes.

Kisame rested Samehada on his shoulder and grinned.

"I didn't say we can't use jutsus, now did I? Others would do the same; you need to be prepared for this."

Yoru had no time to mull over this as Kisame sunk back into the ground, with only Samehada sticking out rushing at him. He quickly jumped over that, but Kisame had also jumped up to follow him.

Raising his sword, Kisame swung down, which Yoru had managed to black but was sent crashing down to the ground. Kisame pursued, striking again and again, to which Yoru barely was able to block.

He leaped into the air, while doing some hand signs and shot a large fireball from his mouth.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu (Fire style: Great fireball technique)!"

Kisame did his own hand signs and called out, "Suiton: Suijinheki (Water style: Water encampment wall)!"

Yoru expected Kisame to counter with a Suiton jutsu and he used the steam caused from the two jutsus colliding to quickly hide. As the smoke cleared, Kisame smirked when he didn't see anybody.

'This kid is actually pretty smart!' he thought. All of the sudden, four kage bunshins bursted from the ground, swords drawn and ready to stab Kisame.

Using one arm, he swung Samehada and dispelled two clones while he used his free hand to grab another clone and use it as a shield. After that clone poofed out of existence, he kicked the last remaining clone, which popped in a cloud of smoke.

The real Yoru had jumped into the sky and prepared to deliver a slash from an aerial attack. However, before he even came close to Kisame, Yoru teleported behind him, already in position for an attack.

Kisame's eyes widened when he felt a cut on his back.

'Impossible!' he thought. 'It was like back at the cave, there was no surge of chakra, it wasn't speed, he actually teleported!'

Being the loyal follower to the Akatsuki he was, Yoru did not make that big of a cut, just enough to draw blood. Kisame put Samehada back on his back and turned to face Yoru, grinning.

"You did good, kid. This is all I could teach you for now, so you're on your own for now. Perhaps we will get some missions together or we could spar, so you better improve."

With that, Kisame disappeared, and with nothing left to do now, Yoru headed back to his apartment. Lying on his bed, he thought to himself.

'Aw man, first week of training and already this sore. Wonder what the others have in store for me.' His eyes began to close as he drifted off to sleep.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Well, that wraps up sword training with Kisame. I know that it was probably bad; I might have rushed it since I was procrastinating and I wanted to get this out to my (nonexistent) fans as soon as possible. This was also my first fight scene, if you call it that, so I wanna know how I did. The next chapter will probably be only a week for training with one character, maybe two if I could fit it. After Yoru's training, that's when you will find out about Yoru's ingenious plan to save the Akatsuki members and change the future that you were all wondering about, or completely forgot about. And remember, if my writing is shit, then TELL ME WHAT I DID WRONG SO YOU DON'T HAVE TO READ MORE SHIT! Geez, not that hard…


	4. Chapter 4: Raven's illusion

For those who waited a while for this, I'm really sorry but don't blame me, blame Maplestory! That damn game is making me procrastinate! I suggest that while waiting for my next chapters, play Maplestory, great at killing time.

Also, I have to say that while I am trying my best to make people as in character as possible, writing and English is not my forte, math is. So at times, progression may seem messy, things might be rushed, but that's cause I'm not an experienced writer. Most of the members are extremely intelligent so it's so hard to try to get into their mind and write about something they would do. Just saying, don't expect that much from me, I don't want to disappoint anyone.

Chapter 4: Raven's illusion

The minute Yoru opened his eyes, he knew something was wrong. This was not his apartment. He got up and looked around this unfamiliar environment. As he started to explore, though, he began to feel as if he knew where he was.

Walking in an empty room, Yoru was surprised when he saw Itachi.

"Itachi-sama, what are you doing here? And where is here?"

Itachi looked at him. "Here? Do you not recognize the place you have been residing in for the past weeks?"

Yoru looked at him strangely before he took a good look around him. He was back at his apartment!

"Wha-! When did we-"

"We never left." Itachi interrupted. "This is an example of how sometimes the truth is really just a lie, that what you once thought was wasn't. That reality is just an-"

The room started to swirl and the colors faded to black, the ceiling bled into red, and Itachi's body suddenly broke apart into ravens.

"-illusion." His voice rang out from every direction. Yoru looked around as he was suspended in midair with ravens surrounding him.

'This is a genjutsu!' Yoru realized. The ravens merged back together into Itachi.

"I, Uchiha Itachi, will be your genjutsu instructor for the next week. For your first lesson, you will have to break out of this genjutsu. Until that happens, you will be repeatedly stabbed over and over again."

The ravens that were flying around Yoru suddenly changed direction. They dive-bombed at him with breakneck speeds while melting away into the form of kunais, blades, and many other sharp objects.

Yoru's eyes widened, but could do nothing as he tried to break free from the torture realm as soon as possible. In the meantime, he would just have to weather through the oncoming pain.

After what seemed like hours, Yoru finally broke out of the genjutsu. He collapsed onto the floor, mentally exhausted. Itachi was right over him, staring with a blank expression.

"It took you 4 minutes and 47 seconds to free yourself." He stated. "We have to work on this. Within that time, someone could have easily killed you."

Yoru paid no attention to that, but instead was amazed at how much the illusion messed up his perception of time. What he felt as ten hours of torture was really just less than five minutes.

Suddenly, he was lifted up by the collar of his cloak. Soon, he was staring into Itachi's Sharingan eyes.

"Did I say we were going to stop?" He asked, eyes slightly narrowing. "We will do this exercise over and over again until you can break it in three seconds."

Yoru opened his mouth to protest. That was impossible! However, he didn't get the chance to as once again his mind was flung back into the genjutsu.

By the end of the day, Yoru was on the ground, fighting from losing consciousness. Despite this, he made amazing progress and was actually able to break free in three seconds.

Well, 3.265 seconds, but Itachi let it slide. The entire day was spent in Yoru's room, so Itachi dropped him on his bed and took his leave.

The next day, Yoru woke up to the smell of scrambled eggs, toast, and bacon. He walked into his kitchen to see that Itachi had made a large breakfast for the two of them.

"You should eat; yesterday you did not have any food. A healthy diet will keep a shinobi at his strongest." He advised.

Yoru nodded at as much as he would hate to admit it, he was starving. Half an hour of silence later, Itachi stood up and beckoned Yoru, who had finished his meal already, to follow him.

He eagerly followed, hoping to actually learn some techniques today. Much to his disappointment, Itachi had him sit down at a table and gave him a huge stack of puzzles and mind games. Yoru looked at the Uchiha questionably.

As if to answer his question, Itachi explained,

"Genjutsu is all about one's will power and mental capabilities. We already tested your will power, now its time to strengthen you mind."

Yoru inwardly groaned. He thought one of the pros of being a ninja was that he didn't have to study anymore. Well, at least its puzzles and not boring school work for things that will probably not help him in the future.

Itachi took a sheet from the stack and handed it to Yoru, along with a pen.

"I want you do finish this entire pile before sundown." Itachi ordered. Yoru grimly glanced at the stack of evil papers, as if they were mocking him. He got to work, furiously writing and erasing on the paper as he racked his brain for the answers.

By the end of the day, Yoru was slumped on the desk with a headache from all the thinking. Itachi was off to the side, looking through Yoru's answers, and he could say he was impressed with his intelligence.

'With a mind like this combined with his will power, this boy has a natural talent for genjutsu.' He mused. 'I honestly didn't think we will start learning techniques this soon.'

He turned to Yoru and told him to get some sleep and how they will start the actual training tomorrow.

Yoru yawned and gave a sleepily nod of recognition before trudging off to bed. The next day Yoru found himself with Itachi strolling in the village while lecturing him on genjutsu.

"To use genjutsu, one must send their chakra into the enemy's central nervous system and using that chakra, they must manipulate the opponents mind and five senses into believing what you want them to believe. You must use you mind to be able to weave a genjutsu that the brain accepts as reality. Then, you must use you willpower to make sure the brain keeps thinking that is reality. This prevents them from escaping. Even if they realize it is an illusion, their brain will not and thus they will be trapped. Here is a scroll to a technique; I want you to use it on that shinobi there." Itachi pointed to an Ame chunin having lunch with his friend.

"As a shinobi, he will be able to detect if a genjutsu is used on him, so you have to do better. If you succeed, we can move on. If you don't," Itachi smirked. "Then you better run fast."

Instructions given, Itachi vanished in a cloud of smoke, leaving Yoru to study the genjutsu. It was a fairly simple one, called Magen: Narakumi no jutsu (Demonic illusion: Hell viewing technique).

'If I recall," he mused. "This is the technique Kakashi used on Sakura during the bell test.'

He quickly casted the jutsu and watched closely. At first, nothing seemed to change, but Yoru was soon rewarded with a scream.

XXX

_Chunin's PoV_

"-So I had to come in and save his ass, pretty pathetic, right Kanamori?"

"You said it Taira, I don't even see why he's a ch-" The newly named Taira suddenly felt heavy, like he wanted to go to sleep. He closed his eyes for a second and when he opened them again, he wasn't at the restaurant anymore. Actually, he wasn't anywhere, there was just black everywhere.

He stepped back cautiously, slowly taking out a kunai. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kanamori. Running to his friend, Taira began to call for him.

"Hey, Kanamori! Over here! Where the hell ar-" He paused in horror when Kanamori turned around, his eyes gouged out and parts of his face missing. Taira fell backwards and let out a scream.

He began to crawl away and bumped into another body. Looking up, he realized it was his girlfriend. His eyes widened even further when her head rolled off her body and insects emerged from her neck.

He got on his feet and started to run as far as he could.

"This can't be happening, this can't be happening." he whispered fearfully to himself. He stopped when he saw his mother and father in front of him, perfectly normal. Sighing in relief, Taira ran to them, but as he got close, their heads exploded in a shower of blood and tissue.

Taira collapsed on his knees as more and more dead bodies appeared, all armed with various weapons. He screamed and screamed as they mercilessly stabbed him over and over again.

XXX

_Real world_

After Tiara let out a scream, he collapsed onto the floor and medics started to rush in the restaurant, civilians were fleeing in terror. Yoru overlooked the scene, watching its events unfold. He stared at his hands until an insane smirk overcame his face.

'Look at this! This power! I can cause a man to fall apart without even laying a finger on him. I have the power, I have the power to lead this organization to glory and bring peace to the world!'

Yoru stood up and called out, "Itachi-sama, what is next in our training?" Behind him, Itachi hid his surprise. 'He was able to sense me? Hn, perhaps he is Akatsuki material.' He stepped forward and answered,

"The next step is initiating genjutsu from one single part of you body. Once this is mastered, you can trap someone in a genjutsu discreetly and lessen their chances of breaking free of it."

The next step was harder since it required great chakra control to be able to send one's chakra into another's nervous system from one part of the body. This can be accomplished by the opponent making eye contact with the part one wishes to use to cast the genjutsu.

Yoru had to first work on his chakra control for another day before using the next day to master the advanced genjutsu.

Itachi looked at Yoru, who had just finished effortlessly beat another shinobi in genjutsu.

"Yoru-san, you did well, much better than I had anticipated. We seem to have finished your training early, so you can spend the rest of the week to your liking."

Yoru simply looked at his superior. "Itachi-sama, how stupid do you think I am?"

Out of nowhere, the world around them turned black and white, like one of those old photographs, and Itachi seemed to be trapped in a playing card, more specifically, the king of spades.

Itachi looked around him, impressed. 'This was the final test, I would put Yoru under a genjutsu and see how long it would take to detect he was in a genjutsu. He was able to recognize it right away and even managed to trap me instead. He is a true prodigy at genjutsu.' He thought.

Aloud, he kept his monotone voice as he spoke. "This is impressive of you, Yoru-san. However, not enough to contain me." With those words, the entire world shattered into pieces, revealing the real world.

Itachi turned away. "We're done here. Your genjutsu training is over." He began to leave but Yoru called after him.

"Ne, Itachi-sama? I was working on a jutsu, could you tell me if I got it?" He looked back curiously. If this was his own jutsu, how would he know if he got it right? Unless he was trying to duplicate one of his own techniques…

Yoru quickly created a shadow clone and had his clone a fair distance away from them. At first, nothing seemed to happen, but then the clone suddenly exploded in a large mass of fire and flames.

Itachi's eyes widened. That was his Bunshin Bakuha jutsu (Shadow clone explosion technique)!

"Yoru-san, how do you know how to do that technique?" Yoru started to explain.

"Well, it's actually simple; a shadow clone is made of purely chakra. I just took the chakra of the clone and condensed it in one area and released it all at once."

Itachi was a little unnerved of how well this boy's understanding of chakra was, but nonetheless he gave his opinion.

"You almost have it, just make the compressing of the chakra less noticeable and quicker."

Yoru thanked him and they parted ways. By the time he got back to his apartment, it was already early morning. Just as he got in bed and started to drift off into sleep, a loud voice and banging on his door woke him up.

"Oi! Listen up, asshole! You better open up this fucking door right this fucking instant unless you want to be my fucking sacrifice!"

Yoru's eyes snapped open. You've got to be kidding me.

* * *

Again, sorry for the long update. Now that it's winter break, things might go faster. Hence the MIGHT. Oh, and for Yoru's genjutsu, I figured that every expert has some sort of thing associated with their genjutsu. Itachi has ravens; Kurenai has flower and stuff like that, so I gave Yoru cards, as in playing cards. Speaking of Itachi, I was thinking of making him teach ninjutsu, but I think genjutsu worked better. Think about it, Itachi was living an illusion his entire life, fooling everyone all for the sake of his little brother. I'm sad now, the episode where Itachi went "Sorry Sasuke, this is the last time." came out. :( R.I.P Uchiha Itachi.

Anyways, I just realized, for later chapters, I'm not Japanese, nor do I know anything about the Japanese, so some chapters may take a while because I need to research. On that note, I hope everyone has a Merry Christmas or Hanukah or whatever you celebrate and a happy New Year!


	5. Chapter 5: A Shocking Finale

I love deadlines. I like the whooshing sound they make as they fly by.

Yo, I'm back. Sorry for the long wait. I thought winter break would help me focus, but I guess it didn't. It appears I have a slight procrastination problem, which I'll take care of… tomorrow. Another reason it took so long was because this chapter needed a little research, but in the end, I decided to bullshit my way through it. Screw science I say. If you major in science or electrical science or whatever, please don't be offended by my limited knowledge on the subject seeing how I'm a freshman in high school.

I just want to say thanks for KiraSeven for reviewing. I've been a fan of your story so it's nice to see one of my favorite authors or in this case, authoress, to review my story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Naruto Shippuuden, or any other crap that appears

* * *

Chapter 5: A Shocking Finale

Yoru slowly got up, hoping this was all a horrible nightmare that he would wake up from. Much to his fear, the familiar voice called out again.

"This is the last time motherfucker! Open this fucking door!"

Yoru now stood before his door, the only thing blocking him from certain death. He hesitantly reached for the doorknob, but before he could open the door, it was kicked down, taking Yoru along with it.

Hidan punched through the wood, picking up Yoru by his collar.

"Why the fuck didn't you answer the fucking door?!" he snarled. Before Yoru could tell him that he had no time, Hidan's greedy partner decided to make his appearance.

"Hidan put him down." Kakuzu scolded boredly. Hidan bared his teeth in anger. Shaking Yoru in his hands, he yelled, "You god dammed money-loving bastard, don't tell me what to do!"

Kakuzu sighed and using his tentacles, he freed the poor frightened boy from Hidan's grasp.

"I'd prefer if you didn't terrify my students." Yoru looked at Kakuzu in confusion.

"Wait, you mean Hidan-sama isn't my teacher?" he inquired. Kakuzu gave him a look that said 'are you retarded?'

"Who in their right mind would make HIM a teacher? It wouldn't be teaching, it'd be more like child abuse."

"It's for the will of Jashin!" Hidan argued. Kakuzu just shrugged him off, earning a loud, colorful response from Hidan.

"You think you can fucking ignore me?! How 'bout I rip off your balls and shove it down your throat?! Oh wait, I can't, you got no balls! Hey, listen to me! Stop thinking about fucking my grandma, I know you're into that shit, but c'mon man, that's just nasty! And don't get me started on what he does with dogs-"

"Hidan!" Kakuzu snapped. "Don't you have an orphaned child to torture or something?"

The immortal stood silent for a while before exclaiming, "Shit, you're right! Gotta run, catch you later Itachi-wannabe!" That said, he ran off into the darkness, no doubt out to make someone as miserable as possible.

Yoru, recovering from his near death experience, frowned at Hidan's nickname.

'Itachi-wannabe?' he thought. 'It's the eyes, isn't it? Holy crap people, just because you have red eyes doesn't mean you're from the Uchiha clan!'

Pushing the thought aside, Yoru turned to address his new teacher.

"So, Kakuzu-sama, if I do believe so myself, you will be teaching me ninjutsu, correct? Ninjutsu, taijutsu, and genjutsu are the basic areas a shinobi can use. Having learned the other two, it's only logical to learn ninjutsu."

Kakuzu looked at him. "An accurate assumption, that is correct."

Yoru nodded. "So you will teach me new jutsus and stuff like that, right?"

Kakuzu shook his head, confusing Yoru. "Anyone can just learn new techniques, to that on your own time. What separates an average ninja from us is the ability to make a deadly _original _technique. That you will also have to do on your own, but most techniques are created through ones natural element. That's what we will focus on."

He then turned to leave. "My apologies for keeping you up, but we just got back from a mission and I thought it would save time to tell you now. After you get some sleep, I'll come back." As soon as he finished speaking, he disappeared, leaving no room for argument.

Looking at a clock, Yoru groaned when he realized it was 3:30 in the morning. Not only will he not get any sleep, but now he had to fix a door one zealot so readily broke down.

He got into his bed, trying to at least catch some sleep. Too bad for him he had one of those nights where you felt like you didn't sleep at all, like you closed your eyes and opened them not ever a second later.

What he woke up to wasn't so pleasant either, for Kakuzu decided the quickest way would be to splash freezing cold water on his face.

Yoru shook off the water and snapped open his eyes to see Kakuzu standing next to the door impatiently.

"Hurry up brat, time is money. You waste time, you waste money!"

Aware of Kakuzu's short temper, Yoru quickly got dressed and ready. The next destination was once again, the training grounds.

As Yoru approached the familiar surroundings, he began to wonder if there was really no other place to train in the Naruto world other than training grounds.

He was interrupted from his thoughts at a dull thud. Looking down, he saw two kunai knives jammed into the ground.

He looked at Kakuzu for an explanation. **(AN: I basically bullshitted through this entire explanation, so don't take anything I say as if it were true. Don't use it on a test either, unless you want to fail.)**

"This is how we will begin your elemental training. First, take the kunai and using your lightning chakra, I want you to create a magnetic force that will attract the two kunais together. First draw out your elemental chakra. Focus it on the knives and after that, you have to make the magnetic force unbalanced. This creates the poles, or the ends that will be attracted. The end with the higher electric force will be draw to the one with lower, and vice versa. Oh, and I want it done in one day."

Yoru's eyes widened at the time limit. One day?! It took Naruto, who went shadow clone crazy at least a couple of days to learn element manipulation. Then again, he was smarter than the blonde Jinchuuriki…

Noticing his shock, Kakuzu glared at the boy.

"Don't give me that look!" he snapped. "I heard of your rate of progress from Itachi and Kisame, you pick up things unnaturally fast, so this is a suitable time limit."

Yoru couldn't help but inwardly smirk. Anyone in this world would see him as talented, gifted, maybe even a prodigy. He would be what his world called a "Mary-sue", or in this case "Gary-stew". He knew this was not the case, however. His power came from a wish; he's just smart and utilizes the power he was given to its full potential.

Looking up, Yoru realized that in the midst of his thinking, Kakuzu had already left him to bounty hunt or something.

Sighing, he picked up the two knives, made shadow clones, and got to work.

By the end of the day, Yoru was found crouching, slightly panting, with electricity still jumping from his hands.

However, in front of him was an electro-magnetic force, with two kunai knives in the center, attracted to one another.

"Oh shit, you actually did it!" Yoru turned his head at the sound of the familiar voice. Sure enough, the purpled eyed immortal was crouching, his large scythe resting on his shoulders.

"Hidan-sama." Yoru greeted cautiously, still weary of him after their last meeting. "If I may ask, why are you here?"

"I'm here 'cause that stupid shit Kakuzu is on another of his fucking bounty hunts like the fucking heathen he is!" he growled.

Yoru blinked in confusion, still not understanding why Hidan had to be here and decided, despite the danger, to voice his confusion.

"But Hidan-sama, why were you sent here?" The taller man grumbled before rudely tossing him a scroll.

"That bitch wanted me to give you the next fucking step for your training, not like I would fucking care, your just another mindless heathen who doesn't understand the greatness of Jashin-sama and-"

At this point, Hidan was just rambling on, preaching about Jashin, which Yoru ignored and began reading the contents of the scroll.

He skimmed through most of the explanation, only stopping to actually read his objective. 'Once you are able to channel the electricity through your body, you have to-'

"Generate enough electricity to power an entire power plant?!" Yoru exclaimed out loud, drawing back the attention of the still rambling Hidan.

"Hey you stupid fucking Itachi-wannabe, were you ignoring me?!" Hidan demanded.

Yoru's darted his eyes before slowly giving an answer that hopefully will not result in his death.

"No…?"

Hidan looked at him suspiciously before walking away, muttering a storm of curses under his breath.

Yoru couldn't help but twitch at the sheer stupidity of the immortal. How did he get into Akatsuki again?

Shaking his head from those thoughts, he reread the scroll, paying attention on the instructions and more specifically, where to find a generator he could use.

After a few more minutes, he got up and followed the directions on the scroll to an old abandoned power plant.

Trying to find the best way to go at this, Yoru flashed back to the Naruto chapter where he was training at the waterfall.

The way Naruto did it, he used the shadow clones, but he did not dispel them afterwards. This meant he didn't fully master the element and he still needed clones to help him.

'And that is why I will be stronger than that.' Yoru's eyes narrowed. 'Strong enough to crush him and his precious village, strong enough to bring this world peace!'

Creating numerous shadow clones, he walked towards the power plant, unconsciously adopting an insane grin.

It took Yoru three entire days to be able to power the generators within the plant to 100% with the help of his clones. It was another two days before he was able to do it himself.

Of course, that didn't mean that he was able to accomplish this all by himself, you'd have to be of godly status to do that.

He still used his shadow clones, but every half an hour, he would dispel them and work on his own for an hour.

Each day at about midnight, he would go back to his apartment, have a quick microwave meal, and sleep for about six hours before grabbing a quick bite and heading out to train again.

As damaging to his health as his methods seem, Yoru ignored all of that, knowing the only way he would be an asset to the Akatsuki is if he was stronger.

Lying on the ground, exhausted, Yoru heard the footsteps of someone approaching.

"Hm, looks like you finished before the week was even over." Yoru strained his head to look up to the masked face of Kakuzu.

"You have one more day before your training is officially over and you get your first mission from Leader-sama. Spend it however you like." Kakuzu told him, bored.

He began to walk away when Yoru called out to him.

"Kakuzu-sama?" The said man turned around, impatient and ready to mutilate the person who was wasting his precious time.

Yoru inwardly smirked. If he could learn this, he would be stronger and more powerful than ever.

"Do you know where I could get water balloons?"

* * *

Ahahaha, again sorry for the long update time. (Rubs back of head sheepishly). Anyone can guess what Yoru wants to do with water balloons? If you figure it out, pretty ingenious right? But beside the point, this chapter was a pain to write. I could never sit still and write the entire thing in one go, I wrote this little by little, day by day, and it pissed me off on how slow I was going.

Hmmm… I was going to say something else, but… oh yeah! I'm going to add more OCs in later chapters, just giving you guys a heads up. Some of them will have powers from other animes, but you'll have to wait and find out what. Also, for one of them, I'm literally going to take him from the other anime, name, appearance, personality, powers, all that jazz, so you could look at this story ad a crossover. But don't worry, I have a reasonable explanation for all his powers and why they are different than the Naruto world.

Until next chapter, whenever that'll be atleast…


End file.
